1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pest control agent comprising a pyripyropene derivative as active ingredient.
2. Background Art
Pyripyropene A has inhibitory activity against ACAT (acyl-CoA: cholesterol acyltransferase) and is expected to be applied, for example, to the treatment of diseases induced by cholesterol accumulation, as described in Japanese Patent No. 2993767 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 360895/1992) Publication and Journal of Antibiotics (1993), 46(7), 1168-9.
Further, pyripyropene analogues and derivatives and ACAT inhibitory activity thereof are described in Journal of Society of Synthetic Organic Chemistry, Japan (1998), Vol. 56, No. 6, pp. 478-488, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 184158/1994, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 239385/1996, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 259569/1996, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 269062/1996, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 269063/1996, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 269064/1996, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 269065/1996, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 269066/1996, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 291164/1996, and Journal of Antibiotics (1997), 50(3), 229-36.
Furthermore, Applied and Environmental Microbiology (1995), 61(12), 4429-35 describes that pyripyropene A has insecticidal activity against larvae of Helicoverpa zea. Furthermore, WO 2004/060065 Publication (Japanese version) describes that pyripyropene A has insecticidal activity against Plutella xylostella L larvae and Tenebrio molitor L. In these documents, however, there is no specific description on insecticidal activity of pyripyropene A against other pests.
Further, none of the above documents describes insecticidal activity of pyripyropene analogues and derivatives.
Up to now, many compounds having insecticidal activity have been reported and have been used as pest control agents, however, the presence of insect species, which are resistant to or can be hardly controlled by these compounds, has posed a problem. Accordingly, the development of a novel pest control agent having excellent insectidal activity has still been desired.